fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jespar Chiharu
|-|Casual Cloths= |-|Work Clothes= Summary Jespar Chiharu is the second son of Chiharu family. The Chiharu family runs a clan that works with an "important" faculty that help protect threats that would destroy or disrupt life. The Chiharu family member that runs the clan must have powers and have a family bloodline. This soon reason in three sons which were name Azure the oldest, Jesper the old/middle, and Haruto the youngest. At Jespar birth, his father (Abe) arrive back for his journey and''' noticed his son has a monkey tail and pointy ears unlike the rest of his family and his older and younger brothers who didn't inherit those genes. His father accuses his wife (Erina) that she was having an affair but she soon confesses that she found Jespar as a newborn 2 years after Azure birth. As the years' progress, Abe became more and more distance to Jesper. The rule for the clan is that only the family bloodline can run the clan. Jespar wasted both of his childhood and teenage year to prove to his father that he can look after that chan. Appearance and Personality Jespar is a young humanoid with ivory skin, dark brown hair, and dark green eyes. He has a well-built appearance just like his brothers and does though to a lot of training. His personality is a little cocky and was a little less serious than Azure which says a lot about him. Jespar also has a tattoo on his left arm Combat Statistics '''Tier: 9-A Name: ' Jespar Chiharu, The Monk '''Origin: '''Gestalt Interstice '''Gender: ' Male 'Age: ' 19 (about to be 20) 'Classification: ' Animal Humanoid, Hybrid, Human, Monkey 'Powers and Abilities: 'Enhanced senses, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Awaken Power, Sound Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Plant Manipulation, Body Control, (limited) Elasticity, Martial Arts, Animal Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Range Mastery, Resistance to Disease Manipulation and Poison Manipulation. 'Attack Potency: Street Level '(He's able to punch a hole on the wall) '''Wall Level (Can destroy a wall when he has a weapon on him) Small Building 'or Higher (when he use his powers) 'Speed: Superhuman ' 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman (his tail is strong enough to hold him when he's hanging and can carry a person) and (was able to lift large rubble to rescue a citizen) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Small Building level Stamina: Superhuman '(was able to survive without eating, drinking or sleep or three days) 'Range: Standard Melee Range '''or Extended melee range with weapons. '''Hundreds of meters when using his powers and weapons Intelligence: Average or above: 'Jespar is a very good fighter in both hands to hand combat and melee/range combat thanks to the many years' trains. Since he a humanoid hybrid his senses are even better than an average human which allow him to see and hear people action. '''Standard Equipment: ' A Naginata, a Soviet NR 43 Combat Knife, a .357 Magnum, an Omamori, a Small Pouch with seeds, and a water canteen, 'Weaknesses: '''Even though he's resistance to disease and poison, he can still die to form normal means such as bullets and knife. He's very sensitive when is his tail get hurt (it's the same things as cutting one of the mouse whiskers) '''Themes: ' Torment and Gloomy Endeavors Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Superhuman Species Category:Super Soldiers Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Awaken User Category:Animal Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sound Users Category:Animal Category:Original Characters Category:A Contrivance Thought Category:Gestalt Interstice Category:Good Characters